


Foreigners club

by S_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Cute, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: How funny is that groups just happen to form together. Each person has their reason for joining and their own story to tell. Well, that's just it for these university students studying in a different country. Read along and watch how they find their way, ask for advice, learn to form relationships and even break them.





	1. Levi, could it be you need some help?

"Hey, could you explain this for me?" Levi asked handing out a piece of paper.

Drinking together till your drunk is nice isn't it? Having a group around can be comforting. The clock ticks by and before you realize it. Someone is always too drunk to go home. For Levi it wasn't a guess of who'd get drunk first. It seemed like a dream having this warm atmosphere. But how did he end up in such a place? He was rude, blunt, and downright unpleasant. People would nickname him "the vampire." Simply becuase he would suck the fun out of everything. But this crazy bunch seemed to welcome with open arms. They all came from different cities, towns and countries to study. Levi, being from America didn't feel out of place at all. Originally, he was supposed to stay in korea for a year. But life had other plans for him. He flourished in his studies and found the night life pleasing. At night, in some spaces. There would be hundreds of people walking around. Couples, women, men, grandmother's with their families. The market stalls always had something interesting to try. The city changed along with the times. In other spaces, life truly stood still, hardly a soul wandered about on lonely streets. In the summer the fireflies floated along. While Levi enjoyed the stillness of the night. He would enjoy the architecture and go about his day. He dreamed of many things. Opening up a quiet business, going back to America, pursuing an English major. But it never occurred to him that he wanted company. He never longed for love, he never saw someone in a special way and he always had his head in books. Women found him too strong. Men always shied from the concept. He had admirers, but that led him to seclude himself. He didn't particularly want friends or anyone around him for that matter. Friends always brought issues he felt weren't necessary in life. So again, how did he end up staying? On the first day of university. Levi looked at the building map for directions. He noticed the men and women walking in different groups. Since his mother was french and his father was asian. He felt he wouldn't stand out. However, he stuck out like a sore thumb. His korean was horrible, his writing was sloppy, and worst of all he couldn't socialize even if he wanted to. Funny right? The strong, fluent, smart individual. Being horrible, and down right clumsy all with a straight face. He received poor marks, almost flunked and was in danger of losing his scholarship. In the middle of the year. He barely kept his head above water after Exams. His depressing attitude kept everyone at bay. Thinking back on it. He figured that was when he received his nickname. In his second semester, he would sit alone in the cafeteria. He'd sip on tea and barely pick at his food. It wasn't until after that lonely lunch that he'd talk to hanji. Who would later turn his world upside down. She was rather loud and energetic. What annoyed him was how she spit when she got excited. It bothered him even more that she was fluent in a language he studied day and night. But here she was, pushing flyers in people's hands, being obnoxious. Did she have any respect for customs at all? He wondered if she knew. But that didn't stop her from bothering Levi.  
"Hey vampire! Please join! Come on its really fun!"  
"No thanks," he said crudely.  
"Oh come on! Even someone as bad at korean as you can join!"  
"You know? You can off fuck!"  
"What?"  
"Isn't that how you swear?"  
"No, the word placement is horrible!" She laughed.  
"Thanks for running salt on my cut."  
"Hey! Your horrible speaking gives you even more reason to join us!"  
"Again, no thanks, no want to be laugh at." Levi replied before walking away.  
"You'll join!"  
"No I won't."  
And so the next day, after Levi failed yet another exam. He held the paper in his hand feeling unsure of himself. He sat there again wondering where he went wrong.  
"Ah! It's the vampire!"  
"No call me that."  
"Well whats your name?"  
"Levi," he sighed  
"Well, if you could stop being so gloomy for second. Please listen, our club needs at least five to exist. So please, take it into consideration."  
"No, why... um... you want me?"  
"Becuase you're horrible at korean."  
"Thanks."  
"No thats just it! It's a helpers club! You know? To help people as bad as you!"  
I guess that's how he ended up here. If he could have afforded the time for supplementary classes. This group would never have grown from there. Being in a group of friends. Dragging their sorry asses home every Friday night wasn't so bad after a while.  
"Levi... stop texting Eren. Help me walk home!"  
"Yeah, whatever. Lets all go home you drunks."


	2. Petras dilemma

"When I see his face, I just fall in love you know? What can I do?" Petra sighed. 

Love can be beautiful. well... it is beautiful isn't it? Ah, falling in love at first sight wasn't exactly it. But she did adore Levis face. How cliché, using the "he wasn't like other boys," sentence. The whole thing seemed like a scene out of a movie. Their eyes would meet and fall in love. However for Levi it was more tutor at first sight. Whenever she was alone with him. She'd hear the soft tune of beautiful music. Like some romance drama unfolding. She felt like only his eyes were on her when it began. Of course, she knew he was only interested in her becuase of her high marks. If she didn't have those, she was sure Erwin would have taken over. She deeply sighed at the thought of Levi never needing her for more. When they'd drink with the others. She'd quietly sit next to him with a mug of beer in her tiny pale hands. He wasn't much taller then her, but he was her prince. How funny, if only life could be that way. Studying under the falling leaves, talking lowly in a cafe and passing notes made her feel important. when she was sick, he came over with medicine. He worried in his own sort of way. Of course he could just be kind she told herself. But to her, these gestures pushed her to fall in love. His face, his body, every feature was beautiful. He'd take her home when she was drunk and made sure nothing happened to her. Levi was the perfect gentleman. Drinking was one of the perks of the club. She could act a certain way and Levi would be fine with it. She'd lean on him, touch him more, and get close enough to feel his warmth. The first time he walked her home. She thought he smelled wonderful. Oh how stupidly she continued with this crush. She was his tutor. Of course he had to take care of her. But when she would look at her messages she would bubble up with joy. She smiled when she read:  
"Are you okay?"  
"Dont forget to drink water and take your pills."  
"Eat something, id hate for you to be sick."  
"Did you sleep sleep enough?"  
"Dont worry about me, I'm more worried about the health of my tutor."  
Ahh, if only she could tell her past self to stop this stupid crush. Then she would have avoided this all together. If only she hadn't fallen in love so easily that day.  
"Hey guys! We finally have our fifth member!"  
"The vampire?" Erwin asked.  
"Haha! Nice, you picked a good one. What do you think Petra? Funny isn't it?" Oluo laughed.  
"Um.. I dont know." She replied, with a hint of embarrassment.  
"Know What? Shut up, I not do this." Levi replied angrily in a broken sentence.  
"With a poor sentence structure like that. I would be depressed. Not to mention suck the fun out of everything too." Erwin said, understanding Levis issue now.  
"well I've always been perfect." Oluo commented with a sleezy smile.  
"If I remember correctly. You were even worse. If it weren't for Petra, you would fail a nursery school test." Hanji chimed in.  
Erwin and Petra laughed at the truth in her statement. Oluos face burned bright red as he tried to play it off.  
"Well, that's just because she's a great tutor."  
"Hm... you're right. Levi, why don't you and Petra pair up?"  
"What?" Oluo said, seemingly threatened by this idea.  
"I think it's a good plan. She is the best to ask out of all of us." Erwin added. Oluo looked around the room panicked.  
"Wait, wait, are you sure? You know she might be busy. She really loves to study I mean." Oluo replied.  
"You're right, I hadn't thought of that." Hanji said, tapping her lips.  
"We apologize, we shouldn't have imposed." Erwin told Petra sincerely. Petra was unsure of Levi. But upon further inspection. He was easy on the eyes and seemingly quiet. If he was so bad she couldn't just leave him alone. The group fell silent until she opened her mouth.  
"I don't mind," She replied sheepishly, she pushed a lock of her vibrant red hair behind her ears.  
"Really?" The three asked simultaneously.  
"Petra, think about it. Maybe you can't" oluo said, almost trying to talk her out of it.  
"But I can oluo. You don't have a say in what I do. So when I say yes. I say yes," she said adamantly.  
"Levi isn't that great? You'll be better in no time I promise!" Hanji squealed.  
"Thank you." Levi said quietly taking his seat. Ah.. his face is just as beautiful as that day. she thought as he sat across from her. Her eyelids dropped as they glazed over into a tired look. She rested her cheek on her fist and sighed looking at Levi study.  
"Are you okay Petra?" He said, looking up at her.  
"Eh? Oh I... no!" She replied without a second thought.  
"So you're not okay? Don't over work yourself. I dont know what id do without you." He said honestly.  
"Huh? No I mean I really am okay! Wait- what do you mean that?" She asked. A soft blush tinted her cheeks. Her palms began to sweat as she waited for his answer.  
"Well, yes. Who else will tutor me as well as you do? You aren't half bad."  
"Oh..." She said, disheartened by the friendly words.  
"Well, we can cut this short. I have a date with someone anyway." Levi mentioned before closing his books.  
"A date?" She asked.  
"It might be." Levi replied as he picked up his bag.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later miss tutor." He said, reaching over and patting her head before leaving. Petra sat there lifeless for several minutes.  
"Date..."  
"Date..."  
"Date?" She said finally waking up from her daze.  
"Since when is Levi dating!?" She said aloud in the cafeteria. The other students in the room looked at her strangely. She apologized immediately and picked up her things after. After walking off campus she headed for the train station. As she waited she messaged hanji frantically.  
{Hanji, are you busy?}  
(Well, no Erwin and I just left the library. Did something happen?)  
{Can we meet up at the bar?}  
(Wow, you sure like drinking Petra!)  
{I want to ask you two a question.}  
The two looked at each other after reading her message. They were confused as to why she wanted both and not one.  
(On our way.)  
It was anxiety that picked at her lips. It made her shiver from the cold. It caused her heart to scream. Maybe it was her being dramatic. She watched as life went on while hers stood still. When hanji and Erwin were in view. They could see her faint and timid smile. It was her own way of saying hello from afar. The sun broke through the clouds and glistened on her skin. When they all sat down at their usual booth. Hanji called a waiter over for some drinks and the three had a talk.  
"You look so glum plum. Why the blue attitude?" Hanji pointed out.  
"Huh? Oh I'm not sad, not at all, just very exhausted."  
"Well something must be wrong if you asked us both over." Hanji replied.  
"Well, it's just I wanted some advice."  
"And what advice is that?" Erwin asked.  
"Well, it's just, I see this person. I dont know what this is. But I want to be more than just a friend to them."  
"Where did this come from?"  
"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Petra asked, mildly offended.  
"Well, it's just you never seemed like the type to fall in love." Hanji noted.  
"A bookworm? Is that all I am?" Petra sighed and hid her face in her folded arms.  
"Oh don't be so glum. So tell me about this person."  
"The person?" Petra peeked up from her folded arms. She sat up straight and looked at the two from across the table.  
"He's... amazing. He wasn't the best, but if you look at him now you wouldn't know. When I look at his face I can't help but burn up. I feel so small, yet so cared by him. When im with him my heart flutters. But today I'm not sure I'll be number one anymore." She said sliding and slumping into her seat.  
"Sounds like you're in love." Hanji said with a smile as she looked at Erwin.  
"Love? No! No! That's way too much for me. But a c-crush maybe." She admitted.  
"Then why don't you tell him how you feel?" Erwin added.  
"Its difficult, when I see him I feel like I forget and just look at him like an idiot."  
"You could ask Levi, he's good at being blunt." Hanji snickered.  
"That would be a good idea. It Isn't far from the truth either." Erwin replied in agreement with her.  
"Say, didn't he meet a cute first year student the other week?" Hanji asked.  
"You don't say? Isn't that a nice surprise." Erwin said genuinely happy for Levi.  
"He isn't dating the first year... right?" Petra asked hesitantly.  
"No... but if he's got someone bagged up. Then he won't be bothering you anymore!" Hanji said with a laugh.  
"He won't need me anymore..." Petra said aloud.  
"he says he feels calm when he studies with you. But then again levis okay now thanks to you. So I dont think he does. Isn't that nice? You'll have some extra time to do things."  
"Y-Yeah." Petra replied and stood up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I just realized I have to study at home. Anyways, thanks for the help!" Petra said, before waving goodbye and heading home. Walking home alone felt painful. She was left to her thoughts. Listening to the voices tell her; "He doesn't want you anymore." Her depressive state caused her heart to ache. When her body fell onto her bed. She stared at the wall for hours thinking of what hanji said. She felt plain, boring and predictable. When she took a shower. She looked at herself for a long time wondering about her look. She was cute, but what made Levi find someone cute? Was it their body? Their hair, eyes and style? Or was it their quarks? Whatever it was, Petra wanted to know why she didn't have it. So within the week, she started to wear make up more. She sat closer to him. Grabber his arm whenever she could. Dipped into her savings and bought "cuter" clothes. But nothing, Levi had a dumb smile. But it was only when he looked at his phone.  
"Uh, what do you think of my new hairstyle?" She asked.  
"Nice." He'd reply with a brief smile then go back to his phone. On days she was with him. She found it hard to get Levis attention. It hurt her neck to look over his shoulder and see who it was. Was Levi really good friends with this person? Are they better than her?  
Ah, why is love so troublesome? Stopping this was what she was supposed to do. Yet there she was admiring his face. Just enjoying his company every minute of the day she could.


End file.
